With the development of modern technology, high buildings are erected to provide people with a more comfortable living environment. Various new models of life-saving apparatus are available to cope with and satisfy new requirements derived from the modern life style in high buildings, among which a suspension type of slow descending life saving equipment is very popular and marketable. It comprises three gears, one gear ring and other assembling members. It is made of a centrifugal structure with the application of centrifugal theory, and resistance will be produced by the gears in coordination with the gear ring and the other assembling members to reduce the descending speed of people being suspended on it, so as to achieve the object of saving their own life. However, in spite or providing people with a light and convenient means of escape, such suspension life-saving equipment will make people face danger and feel afraid when they are being suspended on a steel wire facing the exterior wall of a tall building. Its capacity is also found to be extremely small due to its limitation of allowing one person to escape at a time.
Focussing on the defects of a suspension type slow descending life saving equipment described above, the inventor devoted himself to years of research and study for necessary renovation, and managed to overcome the aforesaid defects with the present invention hereof.